


Birthday Surprise

by gatcombepark



Category: British Royal Family
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatcombepark/pseuds/gatcombepark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim gives Anne a birthday present and a suggestion on how to use it. Set in 2010. Rated explicit for a reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is an established relationship. They have a standing safeword. If Tim needed it, he would have used it- there is no dubious consent issue here, just in case you were worried.

"Happy birthday, love." Tim handed his wife her last present of the day, a private one just between them. She opened the box to reveal what was inside. It was a vibrator, but not like any she had ever seen before: the material was smooth and almost soft to the touch, the shape sleek and so small it nearly fit in her palm, and the color a beautiful shade of turquoise blue. It was also unusually powerful- she switched it on momentarily, and the surprisingly strong vibrations nearly sent it flying out of her hand.

"Wow," she murmured, "it's incredible. Thank you. I'm going to have a lot of fun with this." She grinned at her husband.

"Actually, Anne, I wanted to ask you about that. I know you like to keep your 'private time'... well, private, but I was hoping that you would let me watch you use this one. At least the first time, anyways. Can we give it a try?"

"Well... okay. I don't really see why not. Might as well do it tonight, too."

Tim smiled with glee. "Now?"

"Yes, let's go ahead; we were about to head on up to bed anyway, weren't we?"

* * *

When they walked into the bedroom, Tim grabbed a chair from out in the hall and set it a few feet inside the doorway. "I figured you should have the bed."

"Oh, _bless_ your generosity." Anne rolled her eyes, but she kept smiling. "Well, go on and sit down then."

Tim did as he was told, and immediately set to work on his zipper. He had himself in hand and was already half-hard when Anne realized what he was doing.

"Oh, no, mister. That's not how tonight is going to go. Take your shirt and trousers off, but put your pants back on and sit still." She dug around in the trunk they jokingly termed the "toy chest" until she found what she was looking for: a rope, precisely three feet long and neatly folded after the last use. As she tied his hands together behind the chair, she spoke again. "I didn't say you could sit and have a wank like you're watching some porno. I said you could watch, and watch is _all_ you're going to do." Tim looked up at her, the frustration plainly evident on his face, but knowing what was good for him, he remained silent.

"I also think I ought to be wearing something a little more appropriate to the occasion, don't you?" She disappeared into the closet and reemerged a few minutes later in the sexiest lingerie Tim had ever seen. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, trying to control himself.

"Timothy, you said you wanted to watch. Keep your eyes open." He obeyed and took in the sight before him. She stood there, regal as ever, in a brassiere and garter belt made of red satin and black lace, with black stockings stretching up her shapely legs and a black chiffon robe that seemed to float behind her on some impossible breeze. _How absurd_ , he thought, _that anyone could ever deign to call this woman ugly. They have_ no _idea what they're missing._

Once she felt confident that the full effect of the scene had sunk in, she retreated to the bed and got to work. The robe was quickly shed and hung over the footboard, leaving what seemed like miles and miles of her creamy skin on display. She fluffed and arranged a few pillows, turned down the covers, laid a towel over the sheets (ever the pragmatist) and slid into bed. The pillows supported her so that she was almost in a sitting position, but able to tip her head back. After a moment to collect herself, she began.

It didn't surprise Tim that his wife chose not to reach for the vibrator straight away. What he hadn't expected, however, was that her foreplay ritual was almost as meticulous as his own careful work at seducing her. She caressed her own cheeks, then her neck and shoulders, before gently cupping her breasts, squeezing them and toying with the nipples until they hardened. Was she thinking of him, or caught up in a world of pleasure all her own?

She continued to play with one breast while her other hand wandered down between her legs. Her fingers gently brushed the inside of her thighs before coming to rest cupping her mons. Moaning softly, she began to stroke her clit, slowly at first but steadily speeding up. Tim watched with rapture as she finally picked up the toy and turned it on.

The vibrator wasn't very loud- just a gentle hum- but it was evidently enough, as Anne shuddered with pleasure the moment she touched it to herself. She teased and played with her clit using the tip, and, unsurprisingly, she was soon at the edge- but she didn't go over it. She turned down the power a bit and slid it inside herself with a gasp. The gentle curve of the toy's shaft, designed to help the user easily find her G spot, was obviously making itself known.

it didn't take many of her careful, slow strokes before she was almost there again, biting her lip and breathing raggedly. More than anything, Tim wanted to walk over to her, chair and all, and finish her off himself, but he resisted the urge as she slipped it back out to focus on her clit once more. She was back on the edge within seconds, and the toy slipped from her fingers as she threw her head back in ecstasy and came for the first time that night. Suddenly, Tim was very aware of just how hard he was.

As Anne's orgasm calmed, she picked the vibrator up, turned it to the "throbbing" setting and returned to stroking her G spot. Her left hand now occupied with working the toy in and out, she started to rub her clit with the right. She was moaning now, very loudly, gasping for breath as if she were drowning, and arching her back against the mattress. 

Tim's attention was now necessarily returned to his own straining erection. The precome leaking from the tip had created a large wet spot on his underwear, and every time he so much as shifted his weight, the fabric dragged across his dick and made the torture that much harder to bear. Coupled with the incredible sight in front of him, it was becoming too difficult to handle. He closed his eyes to focus on controlling himself, trying his hardest to ignore the sounds his wife was making.

Anne, however, was not impressed. When she happened to glimpse what her husband was doing, she muttered a sound of distinct disapproval and rose from the bed, leaving the toy behind. She stood right in front of the chair and lifted one foot up onto the arm, her body inches from his face. 

"Timothy.  _Keep your eyes open_."

The struggle was evident on his face as he forced himself to look at her. "God... Anne... No, I- fuuuuuck!" Against his will, he came without even being touched.

Anne tutted in disapproval. "Hmmm. I really had thought you had learned to control yourself better than that. Disappointing. But... perhaps I can use this moment to teach you a lesson." She gave one of the rope ends a sharp yank, and Tim's hands fell free. "Get up and go lie down on the bed. Face up."

Tim slunk over to the bed, feeling something akin to dread. It had been ages- almost twenty years, actually- since he had failed so blatantly at denial, and Anne's punishments, though fairly gentle then because he was still learning, certainly hadn't been pleasant. Not only would he have to deal with the shame of making such an amateur mistake, there would be the pain of whatever she had up her sleeve- as well as her _thunderous_ disdain- to pour salt in the wound.

"I was having a very nice time with your present, until your little... _whatever-that-was_ interrupted." She radiated an iciness usually reserved for those she found particularly impolite or vapid. "So I thought, since you created this problem, that you need to be the one to solve it." He reached up toward her. "Oh, no, you don't get to touch. You've had your fun for the night. And I will tie you right back up if it's needed. Perhaps next time you'll work to hold out a little longer so you can have the privilege." Tim just nodded and lay his hands by his side, now fairly certain what was coming next.

His suspicions were confirmed when she straddled his neck and grabbed a chunk of his hair. "If you don't cooperate," she warned, "believe me, it's only going to get worse. I would just do as I'm told with a smile on my face, if I were you. Oh, and I almost forgot- you've lost your privilege to watch this, too." The blindfold was over his eyes and tied fast within seconds.

She shifted forward on her knees, shoving her clit into his mouth. "I have only one instruction for you, and that is: give me the best head I've ever had."

Tim didn't need to be able to see his wife to know she was close; the way her legs tensed the moment his tongue touched her made that more than clear. As he relaxed and started to really get into the job, she rocked her hips against his jaw and moaned her approval. Her hands grasped his waist- she was reaching back to steady herself. 

He sucked on her clit, pulling it a little deeper into his mouth before he started teasing it with his tongue. Anne's usual sensitivity had been dulled by the intensity of the vibrator, so he was a little firmer than usual. Obviously, she appreciated it, as she ceased her thrusting and just ground down into his mouth, pulling him closer against her with a fist in his hair.

"More. God,  _please_ Tim,  _more_!" she demanded, and he complied, slipping his tongue inside her to massage her G spot. Every muscle in her body tightened, and she grabbed the headboard of the bed with a piercing wail. His head now nearly immobilized between her thighs, it was all Tim could do to gently rub his nose against her clit - and she was gone, screaming loudly enough to wake the dead, her climax having overtaken her.

As Anne came down from her high, she relaxed, sitting back on Tim's chest rather than his face. She untied the blindfold, and as he stared up at her in wonder, his eyes slowly coming back into focus, he was almost sure he heard her murmur, "Yes, we may have to do this again sometime." 

She lifted herself off of him carefully, stepped down onto the floor, and walked into the bathroom. When she returned, she was wearing a soft flannel nightgown and carrying a damp washcloth. As she cleaned him up, he whispered a question.

"So, did you have a nice birthday, love?"

"Oh, yes. It was wonderful." Her task finished, she kissed him on the cheek and laid down next to him, nestling her head against his shoulder. "Absolutely wonderful."


End file.
